SasoDei 60 Seconds To Run
by FrostedLotus
Summary: Akasuna is a renowned killer, known throughout the continent as the most dangerous killer of the twenty-first century. He strikes without warning, and without pattern. No one ever escapes him... Then he meets Deidara Iwaga. SasoDei, KakuHida, KisaIta, etc. I'm sorry, I suck at summaries, the story is much better than I can make it sound...


SasoDei 60 Seconds To Run

 **WARNINGS** : strong language, sexual suggestion, hints at drug use, future lemon (VERY far away)

* * *

It was a relatively quiet night, that Saturday night. Of course, there always was that one man disturbing that peace. That one man, on that one Saturday night, had no idea what was coming to him.

There was a scuffling sound behind closed doors before the wood doors were flung open with excessive force, smacking against the already abused walls, and a large but short man was thrown out onto the street. "And stay out!"

The doors slammed shut as the man stumbled to his feet, glowering at said doors. "Yeah? Well, fuck you, jackasses!" With that slurred retort, the man turned around, nearly falling over in the process, and stumbled away for the building, grumbling under his breath.

The streets lights flickered as the man walked down the abandoned street, glaring at anything and everything. Cursing the silence that surrounded him. His head was pounding; he couldn't focus. The dark around him didn't help him any, either.

If it hadn't been for his drunken state, and his limited sight, he would have seen the red in the dark shadows. He would have seen the shift of someone's body against the wall. But he didn't see any of that. And that's what sealed his fate.

The man had the brilliant idea to turn into one of the many alley's of that town, as that particular alley was one of the shortest ways to get to his house. He walked through that dark with unease, breathing heavily. He didn't particularly like the dark and all he wanted to do was get out. He forced himself not to focus on his footsteps instead. One in front of the other. Stumble a bit to the right when his mind turned fuzzy for a brief moment. Turn the right corner-

"60 seconds," The man twirled around, his dazed eyes landing on the small shadow of a man. "Run."

The large man sneered at the smaller one, stumbling a bit as he tried to stand in one spot. "Whatcha gonna do about it, runt?"

For a moment, the boy - the man decided he couldn't be any older than fifteen - stared at him in an almost disgusted way before finally, "thirty seconds."

"Are you fucking with me, ya little brat?" The man stumbled towards him, cracking his knuckles. "I'll fuck you up."

The boy didn't seem very worried or scared as he stared at the older man. "Cussing in every sentence you use doesn't make you seem like a bigger threat. If anything, it makes you sound... uneducated. Fifteen seconds."

The man's face turned a deeper shade of red than it already was from the alcohol at the insult - or at least, that's what he took it as. He launched himself at the boy, fist shooting out at the boy's face.

He wasn't prepared for what happened next.

The teenager twirled around the man's body, light as air on his feet. The man's fist connected with the concrete wall at the same second the boy's foot connected with the back of his knee. The man howled in pain, crumpling to the ground on his knees, cradling his now surely broken hand to his chest.

Blinding pain numbed his mind. The next thing he knew, he was on his back with the boy straddling his waist. Said boy smirked down at him and the icy feel of metal against his collarbone was enough to make the man panic.

"Wa-Wait! I w-won't do it again, I-I swear!"

The boy stared down at him coldly, his eyes wider than usual, giving him an insane look. None-the-less, the boy withdrew the already stained knife away from the man's skin. The man began to relax, a sigh of relief spilling from his alcohol-tainted breath.

"You're right. You won't."

The man's strangled screams went uninvestigated, many recognizing the man's voice as the local drunkard. Many thought he was simply getting what he deserved; nobody knew what was really going on in that alley until a week later, when the man's corpse was found with a kanji drawn jagged over his heart.

 _Akasuna._

 **A/N Just to clear up any future mix ups, this story is mine on both this sight and deviantart... My username on there is zauriel97**.


End file.
